Love imperfect
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Rukia se siente muy insegura, Ichigo merece algo mejor que ella, sera capas de dejarle? One-Shot!


**Love imperfect**

Quien diría que Rukia Kuchiki se sentiría tan afectada por las envidiosas palabras de sus compañeras de clase, aunque no lo demostrara por fuera por dentro le dolía que todos pensaran tan mal de ella.

**FlashBack.**

_Era la hora del receso y todas las chicas de la clase B se habían juntado a comer el almuerzo en el jardín de la universidad, cada una tenia su característica, Orihime era la chica inocente del grupo,Matsumoto la chica voluptuosa,Michiru la callada, Chizuru era algo...como decirlo especial con sus ''preferencias'', Tatsuki la mejor karateka de toda Karakura y estaba ella bajita y sin tantos atributos como sus compañeras, tal vez no tenia ninguna característica que resaltara pero eso no le importaba._

_―Ya vieron los nuevos vestidos del shoping.―Decía Matsumoto muy emocionada.―_

_―Alguien quiere mi postre de Chocolate con curri y membrillo?.―Preguntaba Orihime viendo con una sonrisa a sus compañeras que al ver aquel contenido tan extraño solo les producía ganas de vomitar.―_

_―No! ―Gritaron todas a la vez menos Matsumoto, a ella si le encantaba todo lo que su compañera cocinaba.―_

_―Que calor hace...―Decía Tatsuki mientras se abanicaba con una hoja.―_

_―Es verdad.―Dijo Chizuru.―Por que no se sacan el uniforme así estamos todas frescas.―Decía con cara de pervertida y la baba escurriéndose por su boca.―_

_―Ash cállate pervertida.―Le grito Tatsuki para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro.―_

_―Maldita! quien querría verte a ti desnuda...yo hablaba de Hime.―Dijo la misma recibiendo otro golpe.―Auch!―Grito mientras salia corriendo de allí hacia el baño por la sangre que se le escurría de la nariz.―_

_―Etto...iré por algunos refrescos ustedes quieren?―Pregunto Rukia con tono amable a sus compañeras las cuales asintieron con la cabeza.-_

_―Iré contigo Kuchiki-San.-Se ofrecio Tatsuki.―_

* * *

_En el camino a la cafetería..._

_―Y Kuchiki-San como van las cosas con el idiota de Ichigo? ―Pregunto Curiosa Tatsuki.―_

_―B-bien mejor no podría ser.―Dijo algo sonrojada la morena ''Las cosas con el idiota de Ichigo iban muy bien, a pesar de que el era algo torpe y ella algo inexperta en eso de tener novio, no se podía quejar''.―_

_―Si Ichigo comete alguna idiotes házmelo saber.―Le comento mientras levantaba el puño.―Y le are pagar!_

_La morena solo le miro con una sonrisa, mientras pagaba por los refrescos.―No te preocupes de eso puedo encargarme muy bien .-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Tatsuki le ayudaba con los refrescos.―_

_Se pasaron el camino de regreso riéndose sobre algunas cosas que ella había descubierto de Ichigo gracias a Tatsuki como...que cuando el era pequeño le tenia tanto terror a los perros tanto que si veía uno era capas de subirse a el árbol mas alto y hubo una vez que por subirse el mismo había caído y es mas el perro le había mordido...sin dudas Ichigo era todo un idiota pero era su idiota._

_Estaban por llegar asta donde se encontraban sus compañeras pero se detuvieron al escuchar su pequeña conversación..._

_―En verdad no entiendo que le ve Ichigo a Kuchiki-san.―Decia Matsumoto con algo de molestia en su voz.-No tengo nada contra Kuchiki-san_

_―Si, Kuchiki-San no tiene gran cosa...no tiene gran cuerpo que digamos.―Decía Michiru.―_

_―Y ademas siempre se la pasa golpeando a mi...digo a Kurosaki-kin.―Decía Orihime con algo de tristeza.-_

_―Ichigo se merece a alguien mejor...que no le golpe, que le demuestre amor! ―Decía muy emocionada Matsumoto.-Alguien como...tu Orihime!_

_―Tiene razón, tu eres encantadora tiene buen cuerpo y eres muy tierna.―Le seguía Michiru.―_

_―Ustedes creen? ―Preguntaba Orihime mientras las miraba sonrojada.―Pero...a el le gusta Kuchiki-san_

_―Es verdad...es un ciego!―Dijo Matsumoto mientras volvía su vista a sus revistas.―Que se le va a hacer...―Dijo suspirando.―_

_La morena y Tatsuki habían escuchado toda su ''pequeña'' conversación, como podían ser tan crueles? acaso ellas no eran sus amigas?_

_―Kuchiki-san...―Le llamaba Tatsuki, pero la morena solo se había quedado callada.―Solo ignóralas!_

_La morena soltó los refrescos que llevaba y los arrojo al suelo para salir corriendo de allí, sin importarle que Tatsuki le llamara._

**Fin flashBack.**

Ellas tenían razón...por que Ichigo se había fijado en ella? por que?

No era voluptuosa como Orihime y Matsumoto, no tenia un gran cuerpo que digamos es mas se la pasaba golpeandolo y insultándolo._―_Pensaba Rukia mientras seguía corriendo._―_Y si Ichigo luego se daba cuenta de todos sus defectos? que pasaría si lo notaba? ella no era perfecta no sabia demostrara amor, jamas había sentido y no sabia expresarlo, era algo torpe pero de lo que estaba segura era que lo que sentía en su corazón cuando veía al idiota pelinaranja era nada mas y nada menor que amor.

_Pero acaso el no se merecía algo mejor? en vez de tener a su lado alguien sin buenas características...Ichigo se merecía alguien mejor, aunque fuera a costa de su propia felicidad._

Decidida la morena se dirigió hacia el aula del pelinaranja, ya había tomado una decisión_ ''El se merecía algo mejor que un enana gritona y golpeadora, se merecía una mujer cariñosa que si le supiera dar afecto en vez de golpes''_ si quería la felicidad de Ichigo debería dejarlo...

Con paso decidido se dirigió al salón estaba por llegar cuando escucho la voz del pelinaranja y la de una joven, sin que nadie le notase la morena se escondió detrás de ellos en una pared, para escuchar de que estaban hablando.

_―_Kurosaki-kun por favor acepta esto._―_Decía una joven de cabello rojo y algo voluptuosa, mientras que le entregaba una bolsita con chocolates.-por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

El pelinaranja miro la bolsita y a la joven._―_Lo siento...pero yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón.

La joven enfadada por ser rechazada le dijo._―_Kuchiki-San?._―_Ichigo solo asintió._―_Que es lo que hay de bueno en ella?._―_Pregunto enfadada y con algo de resentimiento._―_Ella no es bonita, no tiene gran cuerpo es mas se la pasa golpeándote!

Ichigo solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin decirle nada.

_―_Como te puede gustar alguien así? _―_Le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se le acercaba y le tomaba del brazo._―_Necesitas a alguien que si te sepa amar, alguien que te demuestre cuanto te ama y te de cariño._―_Dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro._―_

Ichigo la tomo de los hombros y la aparto de su lado enfadado._―_Tienes razón...

_''Acaso dijo que tiene razón? se pregunto la morena, si Ichigo sabia todo aquello por que, por que estaba a su lado?''_

_―_Tienes razón...Rukia es molesta, enojona, siempre se la pasa golpeándome y dibuja Horrible!._―_Dijo con una mueca graciosa en su rostro._―_Pero a pesar de todo eso...cuando la veo mi corazón se acelera y me pongo nervioso y comienzo a molestarla solo para ver las expresiones graciosas de su rostro...tal vez no tenga un gran cuerpo pero yo la amo a ella por lo que es y no por su físico...y aunque me golpe no me importa me gusta ser golpeado por ella...creo que asta me e vuelto algo masoquista por su culpa._―_Dijo con una sonrisa de lado._―_Pero a pesar de todas sus imperfecciones yo solo la amo a ella...es la única que puede calmar la lluvia en mi interior._―_Dijo esto ultimo antes de irse dejando sola a la joven._―_

La pelirroja solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza._―_Kuchiki-san tiene mucha suerte...

La morena seguía contra la pared sin poder creer lo que Ichigo había dicho, el amaba sus imperfecciones, el la amaba tal cual era,podía sentir como unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero no eran de tristeza eran de alegría, se paso las manos por el rostro tratando de esconderlas pero en ese momento justo llega Ichigo y la ve.

_―_Rukia que ocurre? _―_Pregunto preocupado por verla llorar._―_

_―_N-nada._―_Dijo con la voz entrecortada._―_

_―_No te lo guardes para ti misma, cuéntamelo para eso estoy._―_Le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos._―_

_―_I-ichigo en verdad me amas? _―_Pregunto dudosa ante su mirada._―_

Ichigo solo le miro sin entender a que se debía esa pregunta._―_Por que preguntas eso de repente?

_―_Yo siempre...te golpeo, te llamo idiota._―_Dijo con algo de tristeza._―_No crees que te mereces algo mejor?

Ichigo le miro con el ceño fruncido._―_Claro que no!._―_Le grito sorprendiéndola._―_Yo ya lo tengo._―_Le dijo para luego abrazarla._―_No me importa si me golpeas, si me insultas esas cosas son las que te caracterizan y te hacen tan especial._―_Le susurro al oído._―_

La morena escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinaranja y le dijo _―_Te amo estúpida cabeza de zanahoria.

_―_Te amo enana gritona._―_Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte contra su pecho._―_

_No importa como seas ante las demás personas,,si eres feo o molesto o no tengas ninguna buena cualidad, ante la persona que te ama eres el ser mas perfecto del cual no podrían subsistir._


End file.
